This study will invistigate hte effects on body composition and metabolism of changing therapy from a protease inhibitor to a potent non-nucleoside HIV revers transcriptase. The most common and serious complication of PI based on regiments fro treatments of HIV involve a spectrum of clinical disorders asscociated with fast wasting, increases in intra-abdominal visceral fat, increases in LDL cholesterol, decreases in HDL cholesterol, increases in triglycerides, and insulin resistance. These complications increase the risk of morbidity and mortity. The primary endpoint measurement will be changes in body composition (appendicular and truncal fat), lipid profiles, and insulin sensitivity.